Contestshipping love song
by pichufan107
Summary: May starts to sing her favourite song under a tree at the park but what happens when a someone hears her sing. Find out when you read it. Oh and please review.


**Hey everyone it's Pichufan107! As you can see I made a story about the Pokemon's contestshipping. It's a oneshot story so I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Me: Oh and I don't own Pokemon. **

* * *

**May's P.O.V.**

...At the park...

Underneath a tree was a brunette girl name May Maple. She began to sing one of her favourite songs "Man in the Mirror"

I'm gonna make a change,  
For once in my life  
It's gonna feel real good,  
Gonna make a difference  
Gonna make it right...

As I, turn up the collar on  
My favorite winter coat  
This wind is blowin' my mind  
I see the kids in the street,  
With not enough to eat  
Who am I, to be blind?  
Pretending not to see their need  
A summer's disregard,  
A broken bottle top  
And a one man's soul  
They follow each other on  
The wind you know  
'Cause they got nowhere to go  
That's why I want you to know

I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself, and then make a change  
(Na na na, na na na, na na, na nah)

I've been a victim of  
A selfish kind of love  
It's time that I realize  
There are some with no home,  
Not a nickel to loan  
Could it be really me,  
Pretending that they're not alone?  
A willow deeply scarred,  
Somebody's broken heart  
And a washed-out dream  
(A washed-out dream)  
They follow the pattern of  
The wind, you see  
Cause they got no place to be  
That's why I'm starting with me

I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
(Ooh!)  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make a change

I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make that...  
Change!

I'm starting with the man in the mirror,  
(Oh yeah!)  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
(Better change!)  
No message could have been any clearer  
(If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make the change  
You gotta get it right, while you got the time  
'Cause if you close your heart  
Then you close your...)  
Mind!

Starting with the man in the mirror  
(Oh yeah!)  
I'm asking him to change  
(Better change!)  
No message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make a change  
Na na na, na na na, na na, na nah  
(Oh yeah!)  
Na na na, na na na, na na, na nah  
I'm gonna make a change  
For once in my life  
I'm gonna make a change  
For once in my life...

"That was a nice song May." a green boy appeared behind the tree

"D-drew what are you doing here" May asked while standing

Drew smirked "I should be asking you that." Drew said.

"Umm I came to see the sky?" May said shyly

Drew leaned on the tree and said "Oh really."

May leaned on the tree too and said "Yeah."

**Drew's P.O.V.**

We were standing next to each other on the tree, there was an awkard silence between them

I made a move by kissing May's right cheek, May blushed. I smirked and leaned back on the tree again, and then there was an another awkard silence again. May didn't like the awkard silence so she made a move by kissing me on the lips. I was shocked in first on what May was doing but he was glad she did cause he hated the awkard silence too. I kissed May back by letting my hands laid on her waist. May liked it on what I was doing and just kept on kissing her, she stopped the kiss and leaned her forehead on to my forehead. we breathed heavenly.

"May do you want to be my girlfriend?" I breathed

May was shocked on what I said but she didn't care and said "Yes."

I smirked and kissed her forehead.

"I love you May." I said whiile looking at her beautiful brown eyes

"I love you too Drew." May said while looking back

* * *

**I know I know it's a crappy story but I did my best you know.**

**Oh and please review!**


End file.
